No. EP-A-44,209 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein R is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy;
R.sub.1 is H, Cl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 L is, among other values, CO.sub.2 R.sub.10, CONR.sub.3 R.sub.4, CN, Cl, Br, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, S(O).sub.n R.sub.7, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 and OR.sub.9. PA1 R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are, among other values, H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.11 is COR.sub.24 or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group substituted with, among other values, CN, NO.sub.2, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, NR.sub.12 R.sub.13 and SO.sub.2 NR.sub.15 R.sub.16. PA1 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynylthio, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 F, CHF.sub.2, OCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with 1-3 atoms of F or Cl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio. PA1 W is O or S; PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 is F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CONR.sub.4 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.6, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.7, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, OH or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, CH.sub.2 CN, C.sub.6 H.sub.5, ##STR6## R.sub.2 is ##STR7## R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, ##STR8## CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.3 or (CH.sub.2).sub.4 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH; PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.14 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.15 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or F; PA1 R.sub.17 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.18 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.19 is H, Si(CH.sub.3).sub.3 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 p is 1 or 2; PA1 n is 0, 1, or 2; PA1 A is ##STR9## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, azido, cyano, ##STR10## PA1 Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b and R.sub.c are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA1 (1) when X is halogen, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCF.sub.2 H or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (2) when X or Y is C.sub.1 haloalkoxy, then Z is CH; PA1 (3) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, Z is CH or N, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR11## (4) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the combined number of carbons of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is less than or equal to six; PA1 (5) when R.sub.2 is C(O)R.sub.17, then R.sub.1 is other than C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, and Y is other than cyclopropyl; PA1 (6) when Y is C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, then R.sub.2 is other than CH(R.sub.17)NO.sub.2 ; and PA1 (7) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 are not simultaneously Cl. PA1 W is O; and PA1 R is H; PA1 E is a single bond; PA1 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, ##STR12## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Nitriles can be prepared by nucleophilic displacement of benzyl halides, usually benzyl chlorides or bromides, with potassium or sodium cyanide. Many solvents are applicable, but frequently dimethylsulfoxide is used. Thus, a benzyl bromide of formula IV can be contacted with potassium cyanide in dimethylsulfoxide for 0.5 h to 24 h at 20.degree. to 140.degree. C. For a review of this reaction, refer to Friedrich and Wallenfels, in Rappoport, "The Chemistry of the Cyano Group", pp. 77-86, Interscience Publishers, New York, 1970. PA1 Heavy metal cyanides and benzylhalides react to give isonitriles. The reaction is best carried out in the dark using silver cyanide and a benzyl iodide. Typical procedures are given by A. Gautier, Ann. Chem., 142 (1867), 28 and H. L. Jackson and B. C. McKusick, Org. Syn., Col. Vol. IV, 438. PA1 Compounds of Formula II may be prepared by reacting an azide anion with a benzyl halide. Typically sodium azide in alcohol or wet acetone is mixed with a benzyl bromide at 20.degree.-100.degree. C. This nucleophilic displacement is reviewed in Biffin, Miller and Paul, in Patai, "The Chemistry of the Azido Group," pp. 57-119, Interscience Pub., New York, 1971. PA1 Alkyl phosphites are heated with benzylic halides to give phosphonates. The reaction is known as the Arbuzov reaction and it is reviewed by Arbuzov, Pure Appl. Chem., 9 (1964), 307-335. PA1 Tertiary amines are prepared by alkylation of a secondary amine with a benzylic halide. The reaction is well documented in the literature. PA1 Primary amines can be prepared by reduction of compounds of Formula II where R.sub.2 is azide. Generally lithium aluminum hydride or hydrogen and palladium catalyst are used. PA1 Nitrites react with benzylic halides to give benzylic nitro compounds. The reaction is usually carried out with sodium nitrite on a benzylic bromide in dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide. When silver nitrite is used, diethyl ether at 0.degree.-25.degree. C. are the preferred reaction conditions. The reaction is exhaustively discussed by N. Kornblum, Org. Reactions, 12 (1962), 101. PA1 Alkali alkylselenides can be prepared by in situ combination of an alkali metal t-butoxide with the selenol HSeR.sub.14 in the solvent to be used for the displacement reaction. The selenols, HSeR.sub.14, can be prepared by a variety of methods reviewed by D. L. Klayman, "Selenols and their Derivatives" in Organic Selenium Compounds: Their Chemistry and Biology, D. L. Klayman, W. H. H. Gunther ed., New York, 1973, and K. J. Irgolic and M. V. Kudchadker, "Organic Chemistry of Selenium" in Selenium, R. A. Zingaro, W. C. Cooper ed., Van Nostrand Reinhold, New York, 1974. PA1 Treatment of alkyl benzene derivatives with N-chlorosuccinimide, NCS, in a suitable solvent, such as carbon tetrachloride or dichloromethane, and catalyzed by light or a free radical initiator, such as azoisobutyronitrile or benzoyl peroxide, gives the benzylic chloride. PA1 Treatment of a benzylic alcohol with thionyl chloride, either neat or in the presence of a base such as pyridine, gives the benzylic chloride. For typical examples, see H. Gilman and J. E. Kirby, J. Am. Chem., Soc., 51, 3475 (1929) and M. S. Newman, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 62, 2295 (1940). PA1 Treatment of alkyl benzene derivatives with N-bromosuccinimide by a method analogous to the case of N-chlorosuccinimide gives the benzylic bromide. Benzylic alcohols in an inert solvent such as benzene or dichloromethane react with phosphorus tribromide to give benzylic bromides. PA1 Treatment of a benzylic chloride or benzylic bromide with sodium iodide gives the benzylic iodide. The reaction, known as the Finkelstein reaction, works well in refluxing acetone. PA1 Benzylic alcohols may be treated with iodine and phosphorus (red) or phosphorus (red) and phosphorus (yellow) to give the benzylic iodide.
No. EP-A-112,803 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR2##
South African Patent Application No. 84/2722 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR3## wherein A is CR.sub.6 R.sub.7 XR.sub.8, CR.sub.9 R.sub.10 R.sub.11 or CHR.sub.7 SCQR.sub.21 ;
No. EP-A-162,723 discloses 2,5-substituted herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR4## wherein R is H or CH;